metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 weapons
There are currently over 77+ weapons in Metal Gear Solid 4. All which are customizable from Drebin. This is the most amount of weapons usable in any of the games. Currently, there will be a smaller amount in Metal Gear Online. Pistols Operator A semiautomatic .45 handgun based on the 1911 design. GSR Standard issue side arm for most of the PMCs. Has an 8 round magazine and is only slightly shorter in range than the Operator. G18c An automatic 9mm handgun with a 33 round magazine. MK-2 The Ruger MK II is a rimfire pistol manufactured in the late 20th century. It is used as the tranquilizer pistol in Metal Gear Solid 4. Carries 10 shots of Anest. .22LR and must be re-cocked after every shot. Five Seven A semi-automatic handgun with a 20 round magazine firing armor penertrating 5.7x28mm Bullets. Is standard issue by Haven Soldiers. M1911 custom *M1911A1 Desert Eagle A large calibre gas-operated semi-automatic handgun firing .50AE rounds. Carries 7 rounds and is Meryl Silverburghs signature weapon in MGS1 and MGS4. Desert Eagle (long barrel variant) A modified Desert Eagle pistol with an added 10inch barrel and a small hunting scope which allows for easy target aquisition at range. PMM A russian semi-automatic pistol firing 9x18mm Marakov. Carries 12 rounds over the PM's 8. PSS A russian silenced pistol firing special 7.62x42mm ammunition. It carries 6 shots and must be re-cocked after every shot. Mk. 23 A semi-automatic .45 ACP handgun developed for the Special Forces SOCOM. Equipped with a 12 round magazine and a Laser Aiming Module, was also Snake's signature weapon in MGS1. Race Gun The Race Gun is a semi-automatic .45 ACP 1911 handgun modified for Competition shooting. Is able to fire ricochet bullets. Type 17 An automatic pistol variant derived from the Mauser C96 pistol from WW2. Carries 10 rounds of .45 ACP and is EVA's signature weapon in MGS3 to 4. Thor .45-70 A single shot pistol firing the large .45-70 round. Is used by liquid and is powerful for a pistol. Solar Gun Submachine Guns BIZON The BIZON is a Russian Submachine Gun developed from the AK-74 and AK-100 series rifles. It uses a helical magazine that holds 64 rounds and was designed with the intent to be used by Counter Terrorist and Law Enforcement agencies. MP5SD2 The Heckler & Koch MP5SD2 Sub-Machine Gun is a variant of MP5 fitted with an integrated silencer, it was designed to be used by Special Forces and Law Enforcement for it's accuracy and rate of fire. Uses 9x19mm ammunition in 30 round magazines. MP7 The Heckler & Koch MP7 is a PDW (Personal Defence Weapon) firing armor penetrating 4.6x30mm rounds, it was designed to be used by Military Security and Vehicle Crews, however it is rather weak, despite the rather high penetration level. Carries a small 20 round magazine. P90 The P90 is a rapid fire sub machine gun firing armor piercing 5.7x28mm rounds. It carries a large 50 round magazine and was originally designed for Special Forces and Vehicle Crews. It is standard issue for the Haven Soldiers. M10 The M10 is a compact Sub-Machine Gun firing .45 ACP bullets from a 30 round magazine. It was designed to be used by Special Forces and Law Enforcement. Considered Obsolete by today's military standards. Vz. 83 The Vz. 83 is a Czechoslovakian Machine pistol firing 9x18mm from 20 round magazines. It is equipped with a Laser sight and was originally designed as a sidearm for Security forces. Patriot The Patriot is an unlockable weapon earned when the Big Boss Emblem is collected. Originally owned by "The Boss" in MGS3, the Patriot is a rapid fire cut down M16 Assault Rifle with a fire mechanism shaped like an Infinity symbol. This strangely gives the weapon unlimited ammo. Assault Rifles MK17 (SCAR-H) Standard issue rifle for most PMCs in MGS4. Fires the 7.62x51mm round from a 20 round magazine. Features four XM8 As of 2014 in MGS4, it is the standard issue service rifle of the United States Armed Forces. It features a built in scope and one attachment point. AK102 Standard Issue rifle for most of the Militia forces. A variant of the AK-47 rifles, the AK-102 features a new sight system and improved ballistics. It fires 5.56x45mm rounds from a 30 round magazine and features one attachment point. AN94 Another variation of the AK series rifles. The AN94 feature improved accuracy and sight system and fires the 5.56x45mm round. It's signifcantly lighter and was originally developed for Russian Special Forces. It was standard Issue for the Gurlkovich sentries during the Big Shell incident. FAL Carbine The FAL Carbine is a Semi-Automatic Battle rifle firing the 7.62x51mm round from a 20 round magazine. It's shorter than a traditional FAL rifle but just as powerful. G3A3 A select fire Battle rifle firing the 7.62x51mm round from a 20 round magazine. Much like the FAL but longer and has automatic capability but doing so ensures high recoil. M4 Custom A shortened variant of the M16 Rifles used by the US Army. The M4 was originally developed to serve Special Forces units due to it's compact size. Another reason was that the M4, especially the M4 Custom was one of the most versatile weapons created. It featured five attachment points which include attachments such as Grenade Launchers, Underbarrel Shotguns, Handgrips, lasers, scopes and lights. It fires the 5.56x45mm round from a 30 round magazine. Tanegashima An old flintlock rifle made from a Japanese Gunsmith. At a 33% chance it can create a whirlwind that will suck up enemies and give out items all across the battlefield. Sniper Rifles Rail Gun Rail gun A rail gun uses electromagnetic rails instead of chemical propellants to fire projectiles; this allows the rail gun to launch shells at extremely high velocities. A portable version is used by Fortune in Metal Gear Solid 2; however, man-portable railguns are entirely fictional and do not exist in real life. A larger, more plausible version was used by Metal Gear REX. While REX's designer originally intended it to shoot down nuclear missiles, it was refitted to fire nuclear warheads instead. There also appears to be one mounted on Crying Wolf's back, which also lowers into a sniping position for more ease while aiming as seen in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. See Also *Mosin Nagant *DSR-1 *SVD *Sniper Rifle Machine Guns *M60E4 Shotguns SAIGA-12guage See Also *M870 Grenade Launchers Rocket Launchers *Javelin *RPG-7 Thrown explosives Petrobomb See Also *WPG *Stun G *Smoke G Mines S.G. Mine In Metal Gear Solid 4, the S.G. Mine is a non-lethal alternative to the Claymore that dispenses sleeping gas in the area when triggered. Other Weapons Psycho Mantis Doll A doll that looks like Psycho Mantis. It is used by Screaming Mantis. It has power over the living. The Sorrow Doll A doll that looks like The Sorrow. It is used by Screaming Mantis. It has power over the dead. S.G. Satchel Stun Knife ]] This is the knife that Old Snake uses in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. although the Stun Knife has a built-in taser in the handle, allowing you to shock and incapacitate enemies, its primary function may also be used to deliver a fatal stab to enemy soldiers as well '''Users' *Old Snake See Also *Metal Gear Solid 4 Weapon Charts *Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:MGS4 weapons